cantasiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alasdair "WHUUURRRZAAAAG!" Pennybottom
Background WHUUURRRZAAAAG! hails from the most war-torn parts of the bad-lands. He is the veteran of over many conflicts and pitched battles. He is feared throughout his tribe and his enemies. He had a reputation for brutality and indiscriminate violence. After one of the largest battles of WHUUURRRZAAAAG!'s life, he was suddenly struck with the realization that he was nothing more than a big orc who was good at killing people, nothing more, nothing less. So, one day, he snuck out of his tribe in the middle of the night with nothing more than his 'CHETE! (His sword-length machete.) and the hope for a life of legend. So, as fate has it, he comes acrossed a musical triangle. With this, he finds his purpose in life and dedicates himself to the art of music and joy. WHUUURRRZAAAAG! adopts the stage name "Alasdair Pennybottom" (This is not like most stage names, as he simply presumes this is simply what he thinks normal human names are.) His main goal in life is to now master his sound Maya and become the best music-master in the known world. Abilities/Defects He primarily uses his sound maya to enhance his musical abilities. Currently, he is a apprentice in the craft. He is also an apprentice in strength maya. As he is a veteran of a hundred battles, he's spent all of his time honing said craft, though he prefers not to use it given his current lifestyle. Given his background, it comes to no surprise that he's a veteran warrior and is extensively trained in the art of hand-to-hand combat, although he is now largely pacifist. His defect, however, is the fact that he is entirely socially inept. A life of barbaric tribal life and constant fighting makes not for a model citizen of Centrus. He also has an extremely limited reading ability. He does not see letters as letters, but a series of pictures that have a hidden meaning and must be solved like a puzzle. He, usually, however, just gives up and destroys what he's trying to read. Personality Though his incredibly forceful voice may give off the impression of a terrible brute, he's actually quite light-hearted. He prefers the simpler pleasures in life, such as music, and poetry. However, he's never one to shy away from a challenge from a rival. He is, nevertheless, a love to his friends and terror to his enemies. If ever cornered into a fight, he will attempt to play music to soothe those with ill-intent, but he's not above smashing skulls. Appearance He's quite average-looking when it comes to a war-like Orc. He's 8'3 and is a towering figure of flesh and brutality. His shoulders are nearly always squared, and he walks and stands ever-so-slightly hunched over, giving him a savage look. Other details include Celtic-braid tattoos on all of his limbs and stopping at his neck, aswell as a series of burn scars and battle wounds that have long since healed, leaving him with a very jaded disposition, and often times he is mistaken for a very large gorilla from a distance. Category:Character